


Unter'm Mistelzweig

by thots_tochter



Series: Münsteraner Mottenkiste [6]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Münster
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Thiel und Boerne stehen unter'm Mistelzweig...Das 16. Türchen desTatort-Adventskalenders 2018





	Unter'm Mistelzweig

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** TurelieTelcontar
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Kitschig
> 
> **A/N:** Was soll ich groß sagen? Die Idee kam mir spontan, als ich den Bingo-Prompt „Kitsch“ auf meiner Bingokarte gesehen hatte. Der Anfang lief ganz gut, aber das Ende hing dann irgendwie ziemlich. Es ist nicht sehr berauschend und ich bin auch ganz und gar unzufrieden damit, aber TurelieTelcontar sagte mir, es wäre gut, also hoffe ich einfach, dass es dem einen oder anderen von euch gefällt.

# „Unter’m Mistelzweig“

 

Vor der Tür des großen Besprechungsraumes zögerte Thiel einen Moment. Er hatte die Hand schon auf der Klinke, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, sie herunter zu drücken. Stimmengewirr, Gelächter und Musik drangen gedämpft durch die Tür. Er wusste, was ihn dahinter erwartete, und er hatte überhaupt kein Bedürfnis, diese Erwartungen ein weiteres Mal erfüllt zu bekommen. Die Weihnachtsfeier des Präsidiums war ein jährlicher Tiefpunkt, auf den er so kurz vor seinem wohlverdienten Urlaub nur zu gerne verzichtet hätte. Eigentlich mochte er die Adventszeit, wenn die Weihnachtsbeleuchtung die ganze Stadt in sanftem Glanz erstrahlen ließ, wenn man plötzlich keinen Grund für ein gemütliches Beisammensein mehr brauchte, weil die Jahreszeit schon Grund genug war.

Aber diese Feier war weder sanft noch gemütlich. Sie war laut, schrill und vor allem viel zu feucht-fröhlich. Spätestens in einer Stunde würde Meier III alles angraben, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, in zwei Stunden war ihm dann auch egal, ob es männlich oder weiblich war, und in drei Stunden würde er sich auf die Klemm einschießen. Sobald er die Tür aufmachte, würde sich die Schulz von der Sitte an ihn – und mit fortgeschrittener Stunde auch über ihn – hängen und ihm nicht mehr von der Seite weichen. Was gäbe er jetzt dafür zu Hause zu sein. Er hatte extra länger gemacht, in der Hoffnung sich davonschleichen zu können, wenn alle anderen schon auf der Feier waren, aber Nadeshda kannte ihn einfach schon zu gut. Sie war extra nochmal zurückgekommen und hatte ihn daran erinnert. Und wer konnte ihrem entschiedenen „Aber Sie kommen doch auch noch, Chef?“ schon widerstehen. Er seufzte tief und versuchte auch ohne Spiegel einen Gesichtsausdruck hinzubekommen, der wenigstens mit viel Phantasie ein Lächeln sein könnte. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und stieß die Tür zum Besprechungsraum auf.

Die Geräuschkulisse wurde mit einem Schlag um ein Vielfaches lauter. „Last Christmas“ wusch über ihn hinweg wie eine Springflut. Er machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und prallte zurück, als wäre er vor eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen. Fassungslos starrte er in den Besprechungsraum, auf die feiernden Kollegen, die Dekoration. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, riss sie wieder auf, kniff sie abermals zusammen, riss sie auf. Das Bild vor seinen Augen änderte sich nicht.

Der Besprechungsraum sah aus, als sei ein ganzer Lastwagen voll schlimmsten amerikanischen Weihnachtskitsch’ darin explodiert. Auf dem großen Tisch standen mehrere Adventskränze, die statt aus Tannengrün aus quietschbunten Plastikkugeln bestanden – inklusive bunt blinkender künstlicher Kerzen. Zu beiden Seiten des Buffets standen deckenhohe künstliche Weihnachtsbäume, über und über mit pastellpinken Kugeln und Lametta behängt, mit einem riesigen blinkenden Stern auf der Spitze. In der einen Ecke stand ein lebensgroßer Weihnachtsmann, der Weihnachtslieder spielte, wenn man ihm auf den Bauch drückte. Was einige Kollegen begeistert taten und damit eine geradezu abscheuliche Kakophonie erzeugten. Zwischen den Lampen spannten sich lange Girlanden aus silbrigem Tannenzweigimitat, in denen sich ebenfalls nervös blinkende Lichterketten verbargen. Immerhin gaben sie keine Töne von sich. Den absoluten Gipfel der Geschmacklosigkeiten bildeten allerdings die Haarreife mit Elchgeweih und die knallroten Pappnasen, die alle Kolleginnen und Kollegen trugen.

Mit ebensolchen kam Nadeshda jetzt auf ihn zu und ehe er sich versah hatte er einen Haarreif samt Geweih auf dem Kopf. Immerhin konnte er es mit einer entschiedenen Handbewegung verhindern, dass sie ihm auch noch eine rote Nase aufsetzte. Er schenkte ihr einen empörten Blick.

„Nee, ne? Das ist jetzt aber nicht euer Ernst.“

„Ach kommen Sie, Chef! Seien Sie kein Spielverderber.“

Nadeshda grinste ihn breit an und drückte ihm einen Becher Glühwein in die Hand. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt kein Bedürfnis, schon jetzt am frühen Abend Alkohol zu trinken, trotzdem griff er automatisch zu. Nadeshda nutzte die Chance, ihm doch noch die rote Knubbelnase aufzudrücken. Vielleicht war Alkohol doch keine so schlechte Idee, um diesen Abend unbeschadet zu überstehen.

Er verdrehte die Augen gen Decke. Dabei fiel ihm ein Stück grüner Deko auf, das ganz ohne pastellfarbene Kugeln, Lametta, Blinklichtchen und sonstige kitschige Geschmacklosigkeiten über ihm im Türrahmen hing. Nur die dicke, rote Schleife, die um den Zweig geschlungen war deutete darauf hin, dass es sich um einen Teil der Weihnachtdekoration handelte. Moment mal, ein grüner Zweig über dem Türrahmen, zur Weihnachtszeit… mit einem Mal schwante ihm Böses.

„Und was soll das da sein?“ Er deutete nach oben.

„Also Thiel, ich muss schon sagen“, vernahm er eine nur zu vertraute Stimme. „Selbst Sie sollten doch erkennen, dass es sich hier um einige Zweige der Viscum album handelt.“

„Der was?“ Warum konnte Boerne nicht einmal so reden, dass ihn jeder verstand? Warum musste er immer seine Bildung heraushängen lassen?“ „Auf deutsch bitte.“

Boerne gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich. Er trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob den Zeigefinger in einer sehr belehrend wirkenden Geste.

„Die weißbeerige Mistel, mein lieber Thiel“, dozierte er. „Ein halbparasitischer, epiphytischer Strauch aus der Familie der Sandelholzgewächse. An sich ganz und gar nicht bemerkenswert, wäre da nicht seine kulturgeschichtliche Bedeutung. Wobei jemand wie Sie ihn wohl mehr aus der Populärkultur kennt. Asterix? Der Zaubertrank?“

Also, jetzt reichte es aber. Er war doch kein begriffsstutziger Student, den Boerne nach Belieben belehren konnte.

„Boerne, ich weiß was Mistelzweige sind! Und sagt Ihnen die Verbindung von Mistelzweigen und Weihnachten vielleicht irgendetwas?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel fing er den Blick auf, den Nadeshda Frau Haller zuwarf. Das Grinsen, das sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden ausbreitete, sagte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass Boerne und er genau in eine wohlvorbereitete Falle getappt waren. Warum konnte Boerne auch nicht einmal den Mund halten?

„Aber natürlich, Herr Thiel. Der Mistelzweig ist in vielen Kulturen untrennbar mit Weihnachten verbunden. Die Symbolik variiert je nach Land, aber am Ende geht es immer darum, dass die Personen, die gemeinsam unter dem Mistelzweig stehen einander kü– … oh…“

Boerne brach ab. Sprachlos starrte er zwischen Thiel, dem Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen und den versammelten Kollegen, die mit einem Mal jegliches Interesse an der kitschigen Weihnachtsdekoration verloren hatten, hin und her. Sein Zeigefinger hing noch einen Augenblick sinnlos in der Luft, dann ließ er ihn langsam sinken.

„Ja, genau … ‚Oh‘.“

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“

Gute Frage, wirklich. Er wollte Boerne nicht küssen. Auf jeden Fall nicht vor den versammelten Kollegen und nachdem sie von ihren Assistentinnen so hinterhältig in eine Falle gelockt worden waren. Aber das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern eben dieser Assistentinnen sagte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass sie aus dieser Nummer nicht wieder herauskamen – jedenfalls nicht ohne Kuss. Bevor er sich zu einer Antwort durchgerungen hatte, hatte Boerne allerdings schon ganz allein eine Entscheidung getroffen.

Thiel wurde bei den Schultern gepackt und herumgerissen. Im nächsten Augenblick lagen Boernes Lippen auf seinen. Boerne zog ihn an sich, schlang die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn mit aller Leidenschaft. Er hörte aus dem Hintergrund überraschte Ausrufe und Beifall und wollte bemerken, dass die Tradition eigentlich nur nach einem kleinen, keuschen Küsschen verlangte, nicht nach einem ausgewachsenen Zungenkuss. Aber als er den Mund öffnete, verstand Boerne das nur als Einladung. Eine Zunge drängte sich zwischen seine Lippen und das war der Punkt, an dem auch Thiel alle Bedenken egal wurden. Er schlang den freien Arm um Boernes Schultern, zog ihn an sich und erwiderte den Kuss.

Es war nicht wirklich das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Die roten Nasen störten massiv, die komischen Geweihe auf ihren Köpfen verhedderten sich ineinander, Boernes Brille schrammte an seiner Wange entlang, aber dann war es auch wieder egal. Immerhin nahm ihm eine hilfreiche Hand die störende Tasse ab. Boerne schmeckte nach Glühwein und Zimtsternen. Er war schon leicht unbeholfen und der Kuss etwas sehr feucht, aber das störte Thiel nicht.

 Irgendwann zwang sie das Bedürfnis nach Luft den Kuss zu beenden. Boerne gab seine Lippen wieder frei, aber sonst bewegten sie sich nicht. Schwer atmend und eng umschlungen standen sie mitten im Besprechungsraum unter dem Mistelzweig.

„War das jetzt so schlimm, Frank?“, murmelte Boerne leise gegen Thiels Lippen.

Thiel seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Trotz der Weihnachtsmusik war das aufgeregte Getuschel der Kollegen unüberhörbar, vor allem der triumphierende Kommentar der Klemm.

„Ich hab’s doch immer gewusst. Sie brauchten nur die richtige Motivation.“

Er meinte zu sehen, dass eine nicht unbeträchtliche Menge an Scheinen den Besitzer wechselte. Hatten die Kollegen ernsthaft darauf gewettet, dass er und Boerne ein Paar wurden? Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, sowas gäbe es nur in Filmen. Aber nach allem, was er sich zwischenzeitlich ausgemalt hatte, war diese Reaktion ja geradezu amüsant.

Eigentlich war es nicht wirklich sein Plan gewesen, die diesjährige Weihnachtsfeier mit einem Outing unvergesslich zu machen, aber mit Boerne waren Pläne sowieso nur von begrenztem Nutzen. Das hatte er schon vor längerer Zeit erfahren. Damit blieb dann nur noch eine entscheidende Frage:

„Und wer erzählt der Frau Staatsanwältin jetzt, dass das nicht der erste Kuss war?“

 

 *** FIN ***


End file.
